


Man's Best Friend

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, comforting Cougar, losing a pet, sad JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gazed up at the fluffy white could scudding across the perfect sky and hated them. The way he was feeling, grey skies and biblical thunderstorms would have been more appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks to saral_hylor and 3white_mage3 for the read-throughs

Jensen didn’t move as someone flopped down beside him. He gazed up at the fluffy white could scudding across the perfect sky and hated them. The way he was feeling, grey skies and biblical thunderstorms would have been more appropriate.

A shoulder nudged his and a pair of long legs stretched out beside him. The smell of gun oil and leather alone would have told Jensen his companion was Cougar but the familiar ease with which Cougs leaned against him let him know that this wasn’t army Cougar, but private, boyfriend Cougar.

A half-full bottle of Jack was pressed into his hand. Still without looking anywhere but the sky, Jensen took it.

Soon the liquor had a small fire burning in Jensen’s stomach. Sadly it didn’t ease the ache in his chest.

“Jess okay?” Cougar muttered after a while.

Jensen sighed but nodded, “Yeah, seems fine.”

“You’re not.”

A tiny, weary smile pulled at Jensen’s mouth. Cougs managed to be sympathetic, badass and perceptive in two words. How did he do that? Giving up on fathoming out the enigma which was Carlos Alvarez, Jensen drank some more Jack, then said,

“I’m okay.”

“You’ve barely spoken for two days.”

Fuck. Trust Cougar to have noticed. Jensen rolled the bottle between his palms. “I know. Just...I loved that dog and now...”

“He’s gone.” Nobody could ever accuse Cougar of sugar-coating things.

Jensen nodded. “Only good thing that came out of being a kid in my house. Mom and Dad gave Jess and me that dog when I was eleven. When everything else went to shit, he was our best friend.”

Cougar didn’t speak, but took the bottle.

“You think I’m a sentimental moron,” Jensen said bitterly.

Cougar shook his head. “No. Normal to be upset. Don’t worry about it.”

Jensen looked to his right and found a pair of serious brown eyes staring into his. The ache in his chest didn’t lessen any but maybe it was a little less raw than a moment before. Holding out a hand for the Jack, Jensen rested more of his weight against Cougar.

“Thanks, Cougs.”

“No problem.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching the clouds.

When the bottle was nearly empty, on the ground beside Cougar’s hip, Cougar said quietly, “I had a pet parakeet when I was a kid. Taught it to do tricks and everything. I was gutted when it died.”

“A parakeet? You?” Jensen clicked his fingers for the bottle. “Really?”

“No.” Cougar’s face was deadpan but his eyes twinkled slightly.

Jensen grinned. “Asshole.”

Cougar shrugged in a way that plainly said, ‘ _yeah, but you love me for it._ ’

Draining the bottle, Jensen realised, he really kind of did.


End file.
